


Rainy Day

by knifepyjamas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifepyjamas/pseuds/knifepyjamas
Summary: Short Solangelo fluff





	Rainy Day

The pitter of rain hitting the cabin was loud, though the storm was gentle. It was freezing outside. A cold, rainy New York day. Thankfully, Nico didn't have to deal with the weather. The plush blankets and the warmth of the boy next to him were very much enough to keep him comfortable.

He brushed a strand of honey hair from Will's face. Will opened his eyes and smiled at him, a smile that Nico returned. The doctor's eyes practically shone in the dim room. The freckles that dotted his dark skin were constellations in the night sky. Will Solace was so, undeniably beautiful.

He smelled like hand sanitizer and old spice and flowers. An odd combination, but one that Nico adored. To be held in Will's arms and wrapped in his scent was pure bliss. He'd wear Will's clothes so that, in moments of panic, he could be comforted.

Slowly, Nico pressed a kiss against his lips. He could feel Will smile against him. His hand came to rest against his cheek as they pulled apart. Their noses touched as they gazed at each other, lost in love.

"You taste like medicine," Will whispered. "It's yucky."

Nico snorted and lifted himself up.

"Who's fault is that, Solace. You're the one who made me drink that gross stuff."

Will shrugged. "Doctor's orders. And, hey, the doctor says to kiss me again. It'll make you feel better."

"Can't argue with the doctor."

Nico kissed him again, making sure he got more of the medicine taste. Will put his hand against the back of his neck, tilting into the kiss. When they pulled apart again, Nico snuggled against Will's chest. He sighed in content when he felt fingers run through his hair. 

Outside, the storm began to worsen. Something bad was happening in Olympus. But right now, Nico didn't care. He was happy.


End file.
